Advertisement
Advertising is a form of communication with the aim to bring potential customers to purchase products and services . Much advertising is therefore intended to consumption by promoting the creation and strengthening of a brand image and loyalty to a brand. It's also promote a product, service, company or idea through a mostly sponsored message Contents * 1 History * 2 Purpose * 3 Operation * 4 Execution * 5 Advertising Media * 6 Advertising Techniques * 7 Netherlands * 8 See also History Advertising already existed at the time of the Roman Empire , there are advertisements found in the ruins of Pompeii . In the commercially successful Golden Age even advertised in newspapers in the Netherlands. The first advertising agency was in 1843 by Volney Palmer in Philadelphia founded. With the emergence of modern industrial society was rapid disposal of large numbers of similar products, in addition to a thorough identification of the needs of consumersdeemed increasingly necessary. Advertising, and in a broader context, marketing , meet this need. Thus fortified, they in no small part to the continued growth of the industrial society, and many believe led to the emergence of consumerism : the senseless satisfy false needs that have been talks by industry. By advertising is also from the outset made an objection, the strongest yet by the end of the sixties, when also the sometimes far-reaching wiles of advertisers were seen, including by Vance Packard wrote about a few books. It was also criticized for advertisers unscrupulousness, because they always seemed willing to also advertise any product, in any way - as it was for years advertised cigarettes with the claim that smoking would be healthy; or sugary products would be healthy (Mars). However, there also arose a movement for "honest" advertising. Meanwhile, advertising has become a dominant factor in Western economies . Goal The primary goal is the subject of much debate. One school of experts suggests that it is primarily to maintain awareness. Another school of experts states: the ultimate goal of advertising, through targeted publicity campaigns to influence behavior of people and put them into an action that financial or other benefits for the sponsor's advertising.Specifically, this can be: persuade consumers to buy a particular product, increase brand awareness, persuade undecided voters in the run-up to elections to vote for a particular party. Operation Advertising works - although no concrete facts are known about the exact operation - basically on the grounds that a promotional message * attention must pull, if necessary by shock * an identifiable benefit to the recipient thereof must include: fun, fast gratification of a need or a direct, real benefit as discount * to awaken the desire for a purchase or an act * must provide a way to realize the benefit. This famous model that describes the effect of advertising is called the AIDA model : attention, interest, desire, action: raise the attention, arouse interest, instill a desire to bring about action. Implementation Advertising is mostly used advertisements, one made available to the person part of a medium in which he can place his message (which almost always apply substantive terms of the medium in question). It is essential that the ad distinguishable in purpose and sent it to the rest of the medium. There are non-load bearing advertising media, advertising supporting media and advertising media. With 'free advertising', the term 'advertising' perhaps misuse, because it often involves an unauthorized or even an unwanted recommendation by the person concerned at all (for example, a book that is sold out).Under 'free advertising' can include, for example word-of-mouth advertising, voluntarily mention of a company or product in a newspaper - or journal article or other press media. Advertisers will often as much as possible to control these effects of advertising endeavor. Usually this will send is seen as a task of the PR (public relations). Often a distinction is made between advertising and promotion , in which the latter refers to direct support of the actual sales, while advertising can also aim to strengthen the image . Advertising Media Advertisements for the magazineHumo back of a Mini Commonly used media for advertising are: posters on billboards , leaflets , advertisements on radio and television , slides or promotional films in the cinema , banners on websites, advertisements in newspapers and magazines , the sides of trams , buses , taxi 's and car 's, the back of tickets to major events , advertising on bicycles; signs for or rear and advertising in the wheel itself. Almost every object is basically suitable to act as an advertising agent or carrier, even clothing ( T-shirts for example) are often used in forms of sports which include football ,cycling or skating . Also on bodies (eg kickboxing ). For shaping a campaign is almost always an advertising agency deployed. Surreptitious advertising is actually a form of promotion because it bears no direct recommendation in itself, no more than an implicit: it remains a subtext . This involves the making available of products for television programs or movies, these products are visible and identifiable to the viewer. Examples of the latter are the products of, for example, a hardware store in a job program, a clearly visible mark on a personal computer, or certain recognizable refreshments. In what is called product placement: certain products being "placed" the middle of the broadcast. Product placement has long been banned on the Dutch TV and radio. The effectiveness of advertising and marketing in general is unproven. Opponents of advertisements highlighting the natural needs of people that will lead to purchase of products. Proponents point to turn on the "need" to bring out new products 'information'. The television was previously considered to be the most effective channel for mass marketing. This will still reflected in the high prices that broadcasters demand for advertising time during popular television broadcasts. In addition to this valuable form of advertising is the so-called ad-insertion emerging in the Netherlands and Belgium. This kind of television makes promotion of a company or product even smaller and less wealthy companies. Since the advent of the Internet has also been discovered by this medium companies and advertising agencies. Prices of ad spots on the worldwide web are dependent on the relevance of the advertisement in relation to the rest of the page and the popularity of the page. Nowadays pixel advertising a very fast growing market. Via e-mail and mobile phones distributed advertising. Unsolicited advertising by e-mail calledspam . In computer games advertising can be displayed, it is an English word known in-game advertising . Advertising Techniques Advertisers use various techniques to convince consumers. * Repetition: In order to ensure that their product or brand is well recognized, many advertisers use repetition. A good example are the repetitions within the same commercial break. The amount of repetition is often described as advertising pressure. * Team spirit: By implying that many people are already using the product, the advertisers play both in the sense of 'fit to hear, "as the supposed risk that goes out of this. * Testimonials: To demonstrate the superior quality of their product, advertisers use statements from ordinary users, experts or both. Also be used for this famous people. In advertising jargon for this is used the English term testimonials. * Action-oriented: By putting people under pressure to quickly choose without generating too much thinking time hoping advertisers impulse purchases. * Association: Advertisers try to associate their product with pleasant or desirable things (eg erotisatie ) to create their own product as greedy. For this they use models , landscapes and other similar images. * Slogans : facilitates the memory of the offer. * Cognitive style : Technique to talk to people on one or more of their mental thinking styles: logical; pragmatic; emotional or creative. * Aspirational age : By focusing the message on the aspirational age of the target group, it is the actual target attractive. * Teasing : A technique in which advertisers want to excite the curiosity of consumers, often by giving a taste: they do consumers guessing or desire for the actual product that is behind the ad. This technique often works with symbols. The teaser is especially effective when it thought-starter. * Buzz: A so-called buzzer to let you try a product, in this environment can be for word-of-mouth advertising concerns. Especially with new products can provide it quickly for good visibility. * Virals : A relatively new technique in which the goal is that the consumer via e-mail advertising message forward. This can be a funny movie, webspelletje or a contest. In the latter case often required to forward to the chance to win the prizes. Netherlands The Advertising Code Committee has drawn up specific guidelines for advertising. Advertisers are not obliged to comply. Advertising for tobacco is prohibited in the Netherlands. Category:Graphic design Category:Media Category:Advertisement